Of Glitter and Glamour
by DarthxInvader
Summary: Alec contemplates, Magnus threatens, and both of them find out what it means to be in love. A series of Malec drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello! This is going to be a Malec drabble series of sorts, some being longer than others. I know this one is kind of angsty, but I have some silly fluffy stuff ready to roll out :) Other characters will make appearances, but for now I don't think I'm going to deviate from this pairing. If you have any suggestions or requests hit me up in a pm or review, also feedback is very much appreciated, it helps me know that you guys want to read more! xx DarthxInvader**

* * *

><p>Ten.<p>

Twenty.

A hundred.

Alec could see their faces flit through his head when all was quiet and the lights were off. He felt hundreds of eyes imprinting themselves on his brain, cruelly twisted lips whispering taunts into his ear that made him curl up into the obnoxious canary yellow comforter just a little bit tighter.

A line appeared in his forehead as he tried to will the thoughts and faces away, tried to ignore the words that seemed to pulse through his veins along with his frenzied heart.

_'You are nothing but one in a long line of toys to him.'_

_'Trivial, easily replaced.'_

_'Just like us.'_

Then Alec would hear the rustling of silk sheets and would look up to see sleepy gold green eyes glancing him over, a tired smile twitching at the corner of full pink lips. Strong caramel colored arms twined around his waist and pulled him close, those same pink lips pressing a gentle kiss to the crown of his head as he rubbed lazy circles into the shadowhunter's back. "Go back to sleep, love." Magnus slurred, sleep coloring his words.

Alec sighed and released the tension in his shoulders, relaxing completely into Magnus's chest. Magnus let out a hum of pleasure as he felt the shadowhunter's muscles relax under his touch.

"Magnus?" Alec breathed, the words barely audible.

"Hmm?"

Alec buried his face into Magnus's shoulder, breathing the words against his skin. "I love you."

Alec could almost see the warlock smile against his hair. "I love you too, Alexander."

And with that the sparkly, magnificent Magnus Bane fell asleep once again, locking his boyfriend in his arms.

Alec tried to sleep, but just as his eyelids were beginning to close new faces flashed in front of his eyes, and this time a lump formed in his throat that was hard to swallow around.

Alec could learn to let go of the past, but the thing that would always keep Alexander Lightwood up at night was the wondering of how many more would be where he was right now, wrapped up in Magnus Bane's arms?

As the night wore on, Alec's heart broke a little bit each time a new face flashed in his mind's eye.

Ten.

Twenty.

A hundred.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Tell me what you think! 3<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello again! The positive reception really makes me excited about continuing with this, I'm trying to work out a schedule, and I think I'll either update three times a week or just twice. Not positive yet :P Like I said before, reviews are very much appreciated, and they motivate me to write more if I know you like it! If you have suggestions or requests feel free to pm me or leave it in a review. So this one is kinda where the T rating comes in ;) Enjoy! xx DarthxInvader**

* * *

><p>This was quite possibly the dumbest thing Alexander Lightwood had ever attempted.<p>

Sure, Alec had done many, many stupid things in his life, like eating the cake Izzy made him for his sixteenth birthday (he slept on the bathroom floor for the next two days), trying to open a particularly tough pickle jar with an opening rune (Alec swore he smelled like pickle juice for at least five days after the incident), and attempting to put a Halloween costume on Church one year (he still has the three long scratch marks running down his arm as a reminder).

So yes, Alec had indeed done some very dumb things in his very short life, but as he pinched the small spongey brush between two fingers, Alec decided that this scenario took the cake.

"This is the most ridiculous thing I have ever attempted to do." He groaned, peeking at the mirror through his fingers. Flecks of glitter fell onto the stark white counter of his bathroom, fluorescent lights making them shine brightly. Alec rubbed the heels of his wrists into his eyes before letting out a strangled moan. "Shit!"

Alec looked up in alarm, assessing the damage as he stared in the mirror, noting that the messily applied eyeliner was now smudged halfway across his face making him look like that Tuxedo Mask guy Clary and Simon would discuss. Smudges of purple eyeshadow went up to his brow line, and the still wet mascara made imprints whenever he scrunched his eyes up in frustration. Hair gel made his usually silky black locks clump together, and gave it the texture of something like concrete. Not to mention the fact that the sheer amount of glitter covering his face transformed his once ivory skin into something akin to a disco ball.

Over all, the effect was that of a badly abused hooker, not the sexy boyfriend of the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

Which Alec was not too pleased about, seeing as he had been aiming for the latter.

With a sigh, Alec picked up his phone, and seeing that there was only thirty minutes before said boyfriend's party, he decided to attack this again, picking up the makeup remover with a grim expression on his face.

Magnus Bane had seen many, many things in his very long life, but for once he was actually rendered speechless.

"Is that?"

"Shut up." A very red, very adorable shadowhunter peeked up at Magnus through his fringe, growling.

"Is that glitter?" His tone was so incredulous that Alec flinched, shrinking away from the pulsing lights and loud music that was booming through the warlock/s apartment.

"No." He replied sullenly, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, making a mental noise of disgust as he tasted the remnants of the cherry lip gloss he had tried to wipe off on his jacket.

"Alexander, you're wearing makeup." Alec noted with a certain hysteria that Magnus sounded positively gleeful, and his cheeks flamed even more when thin fingers pulled his head up to stare into captivating feline eyes, all the breath left his lungs with a whoosh as he drank in the features he hadn't seen in days.

"You make it look so easy," he pouted, "it took Isabelle ten minutes to stop laughing her ass off before she helped me with all of this." Alec scowled at the memory of his baby sister rolling around on the floor, tears of mirth in her eyes as she cackled obnoxiously. He would have kicked her in the side if he hadn't been so desperate for her help, and with quick, steady fingers Isabelle Lightwood saved the day, squealing the whole time she worked with remarks like 'You look so good!' and 'Magnus is _not_ going to be able to keep his hands off you!'

Magnus chuckled before moving his hands so that they cupped the young shadowhunter's face, a dangerous glint in his eye as he moved forward to capture those faintly shimmering lips between his own.

Alec stopped fidgeting with his fingers long enough to throw them around the tall warlock's neck, groaning into the kiss as he pressed himself closer.

Magnus smirked as he clutched Alec's hips even tighter, nibbling on the shadowhunter's bottom lip. He moaned lightly as calloused fingers wound themselves in his hair, tugging roughly.

Magnus slowly detached himself from the young nephilim's mouth, letting his tongue dart out to run across his top lip as he curled his fingers even deeper into Alec's waist, moving his mouth down to pepper kisses along the pale expanse of throat displayed. "You're lipgloss," he breathed against feverish skin. "Tastes like cherries."

Alec's only response was to moan loudly, tilting his head back to give the warlock more access, knotting his fingers even more tightly into spiky hair.

Magnus made a decision, and regretfully lifted his head up to glance around to his blissfully unaware party guests before snapping his fingers, blue sparks splaying out as the music stopped and the lights started flickering. "Everyone has about ten seconds to GET OUT!" The startled downworlders scrambled for the door, not willing to risk the terrible wrath of Magnus Bane.

Magnus didn't even wait until the last faerie had scrambled out before shoving a very flushed shadowhunter into his bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Please Review! :) (sorry, had to re-upload, I noticed a formatting error -_-)<strong>


End file.
